zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Illusion
Illusions are recurring objects in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Objects defined as being illusions are prevalently walls, floors, and enemies that cannot regularly be seen. False walls and floors that appear to be real yet can be passed through are also classed as illusions. Typically false walls can be passed through, leading to previously unseen areas, while false floors function as traps. In some games, Link can see through illusions with the help of certain items or abilities. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Illusions appear only in the Second Quest with an exception of the false wall in the far northeast point on the map which leads to the entrance of a cavern with a Secret Moblin. They appear as early as Level 2 and are found in nearly every dungeon afterwards. Only one section of the wall bordering a room is false, but the false wall will always be found in the center of the real wall. To pass through false walls, Link must walk into them for several seconds before passing right through. Many false walls can be entered from both directions of entry, but others are a one-way trip. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link False walls and floors are a common feature of the later palaces. The first false wall is found in the Ocean Palace. The hallway it hides leads to the Flute and is guarded by an Iron Knuckle. In the Hidden Palace there is a false floor that must be avoided by jumping over it; should Link fall through it, it will bring him to a different section of the palace. The Great Palace features many false walls and false floors, some of which lead to Magic Jars. Link also encounters invisible Moas in Kasuto and the Valley of Death that can only be seen after obtaining the Cross. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Magnifying Lens is used to see the instructions for the Wind Fish's Egg and invisible characters, such as the Boomerang Dealer. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Illusions may be detected using the Lens of Truth. They appear frequently at the Bottom of the Well and in the Shadow Temple, and play a part during one of the trials in the Gerudo's Training Ground. The game also features invisible enemies which require the Lens of Truth to locate, the most notable being Bongo Bongo, the boss of the Shadow Temple. In the Haunted Wasteland, Link must use the Lens of Truth to find an Invisible Poe that will guide him across the desert. Many Illusions are found Inside Ganon's Castle, including a false wall that hides a chamber in which several Business Scrubs are found. Some chests are also illusions, making the Lens of Truth necessary in order to open them. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Illusions appear with less frequency than in earlier installments in the series. False walls and floors are prevalent beneath Ikana Graveyard. In Goron Village, sets of invisible blocks lead to the Lone Peak Shrine. With the help of the feathers of Kaepora Gaebora, Link makes it across the chasm and finds the Lens of Truth inside the shrine, using it to navigate his way back. Similar invisible blocks can be found on the path to Snowhead's peak and in the Ancient Castle of Ikana. The ghost of Darmani is initially invisible (although his shadow may be seen) and the Lens of Truth is required for him to lead Link to his grave. After this, the Lens of Truth is rarely required in order to advance in the game. Some illusions exist within Snowhead Temple, though Link does not have to discover them to make progress. The soldier Shiro has been rendered invisible sincehe does not stand out amidst the crowd; after Link brings him a Red Potion, he becomes visible again, and presents Link with the Stone Mask. Several invisible Skulltulas can be found in a room beneath the Empty Well in Ikana. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess When Link transforms into a wolf he can use his sense ability to see invisible objects and enemies. Several enemies such as Shadow Insects, Poes, Imp Poes, and the mini-boss Death Sword are invisible. Link cannot properly see or speak to people while in Twilight-covered areas without using the sense ability. In Hyrule Castle there are several invisible soldiers found in a graveyard. They are encountered again in a tower inside the castle, where they will point to the safe passages Link must travel in order to proceed to the next room. Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items